Nobody Does It Better
by shefshorty129
Summary: Two arch-enemies, Erika Scott and Josh Edwin go on a cruise together. And notice things about each other they haven't noticed before. I don't want to spoil it...but u no where it's going. PLEASE READ!


Hey, guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic! This is my first one! It's called Nobody Does it Better. And it's not Harry Potter I just put that. **THIS IS COMPLETELY FICTION. DONT CHANGE UR MIND ON READING IT...PLEASE!!**

Disclaimer: All belongs to me except stuff that doesn't.

****

**Nobody Does it Better**

**Chapter One: Someone to Hate**

Erika met Josh Edwin when she was three, on the first day of pre-school. She was playing Lego's by herself in one corner. Out of the corner of his eye Josh saw her. He headed over to the girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Move over girl, I want to play with the Lego's!"

"No you can't, I am." she said.

He crouched down and snatched the Lego's away from her. She stood up and kicked him. The teacher saw the two kids fighting and immediately separated them. Both of them were crying and Erika was bleeding while Josh had a black eye.

That same day they were both kicked out of the school. Their parents didn't even ask to talk to the other child's parents.

Erika was glad that she probably would never see Josh again. Of course, she was wrong. One year later when she was four, they met again.

"Erika, come downstairs, I want you to meet somebody." Catherine Scott, Erika's mother called. Erika dropped her toys and headed downstairs. Her mouth dropped when she saw the same boy who got her kicked out of pre-school. She tried to go back upstairs before her mother saw her.

"Oh, is that your daughter?" Mrs. Edwin asked as Erika tried to sneak back upstairs.

"Yes, it is. Erika where are you going?" her mother asked.

"Nowhere," said Erika, turning around. She came down the steps slowly.  
Josh gasped but then shut his mouth almost instantly.

After 3 minutes of listening to a very boring conversation between his mother and Erika's mother, Josh finally had it. He started crying suddenly.

"She kicked me!" he yelled.

"I did not!" Erika yelled and punched him.  
That ended up into the same fight that got them kicked out of pre-school.  
Mrs. Edwin said "I better go" and went out of the Scott's home rather surprised.

After 3 weeks of being grounded, Erika and Josh were forced to do things together. Everything from going to the same parties to playing in the playground _together_ ended in a disaster. Things didn't change until 9 years later. But, that was way after their parents had given up hope. The two families still did things together though. The summer after 8th grade, the families decided to go on a cruise together.

"Why?" was Josh's reply to the idea. He was in the basement of the Edwin's huge house with his friends.

"We'll talk later," his mother said, walking out of the room.

"Wow, the whole summer with Erika Scott." Anthony, one of Josh's friends said winking.

"Erika Scott is one of the most annoying girls in the world." Josh replied.

"He should know, he's known her longer than he's known us." Brandon said.

"But, man is she hot!" said Adam.

Josh glared at him and walked out of the door.

"It's nothing personal, I just don't know if it will fit you." The lady at Barney's said to Jenny Lowry. Jenny glared at the lady and snatched the silky, black dress out of her hand's and raced to the dressing rooms. Jenny was pretty much average in everything. But, her waist was bigger then most girl's. When she was in the dressing-room she rested the soft black dress on her body. It looked perfect, she couldn't wait for Josh to see her in it. Josh was her a boy in her brother's grade. He was only one year older then her. Jenny was definitely, completely, in love with him. He didn't actually know her, but she knew he would spot her someday. Her brother didn't really have many friends, just like Jenny. But, he did have a huge crush on this one girl in his grade, Erika Scott.

Jenny idolized the popular girls in 8th grade. She did everything to try to help them and they eventually knew her. She loved to show off to the other 7th grade girls how most of them knew her name (well, actually they called her Ginny, but Jenny didn't mind). The main reason she liked them was because she knew they were friends with Josh. Every girl in the whole school watched Josh's every motion and was completely in love with him (Except Erika Scott, of course). Plus, Jenny knew that Josh was single. Maybe, they could do something together over the summer break.

That is if they would ever meet.

The next day at school, Erika walked into school with her friends. All the 6th and 7th graders in the hall held their breath as they entered. "At least, it's the last day of school." Lorie said to Erika, to cheer her up. She was supposed to go to her camp this summer but instead she had to go on a stupid cruise with stupid Josh and his family. Jenny rushed up to Erika's locker to greet her and to impress the other girls in her grade.

"Hi Erika," she said loudly for everyone to hear.

"Hi…um…" Erika's voice trailed off. What was her name? Jan…Ginny?

"Ginny." Erika finished. Jenny smiled, not even noticing that Erika said her name wrong.

"Oh…My…God, Erika!" Ally yelled from where she was standing. Erika rushed over to her.

"What?"

"You made it to the finals." Ally was talking about the track tournament that Erika practiced for, for years.

"Congratulations, Erika, I of course knew you would make it." Said Jenny slightly disappointed it wasn't her to tell Erika she had made it.

"Thanks," Erika said and rushed off to her next class with her friends. The bell rang. Jenny was late to her class, oh well, last day. Today, she also planned to meet Josh.

"Dude, Erika placed above you." Adam said when he and Josh walked out of their last class and stopped at the paper showing who won the track finals.

"She must be on steroids, there's no way a girl can get 5:45 on the mile. It's insane." Josh said. He was heading to the Donnes field to shoot the ball around. Behind the two boys, Jenny was listening intently. She was planning to follow them and make it seem she "accidentally" bumped into them. That's not really stalking. It's just following your true love.

Tom Lowry was sitting outside of his school on the bench. He wanted to do something. He had watched her all day. Her deep beautiful brown eyes, her tanned skin, her rosy red lips. He wanted to be with her and do everything with her. Who was he kidding? Erika Scott didn't even know his name. He had already wasted one year, wait till next year he'd do something to get her to want him as much as he wanted her.

**Okay, guys and girls that was the first chapter, I know it was pretty boring but I promise the other chapters won't be. SO keep ****Reading****. And Review PLEASE!!**

**Shef**


End file.
